Frozen Alternate Ending
by mrs.kirby13
Summary: Just an alternate ending to the movie Frozen. Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Frozen belongs to Disney.**

Frozen Alternate Ending

Just as Anna to protect her sister from Prince Hans, she had turned into solid ice. Hans was thrown backwards and his sword shattered. Elsa could not bear to see her sister in this state. She threw herself over Anna and cried mournfully. Suddenly Hans awoke to Kristoff standing over him. A furious look on his face.

"Get up," he snarled.

Hans laid there, petrified.

"I said get up, you pathetic excuse for a prince!" Kristoff shouted. He kicked Hans in his side. Hans stood up, wincing and clutching his side in pain.

"How could you do this to her!" Kristoff growled.

"I didn't do it," Hans begged for mercy, "It was Queen Elsa, she froze her sister's heart because her own is full of hate and fear."

"You did this to both of them!" Kristoff screamed in fury as he slapped Hans in the face. The prince's face bruised and bloody from the force of Kristoff's large hand.

"What do you even care you smelly mountain man," Hans sneered, "go back to your filthy reindeer."

Sven shot him a dirty look and swiped his front hoof across the ice about to charge like a bull. Olaf held him back.

"Easy buddy," Olaf whispered.

Kristoff grabbed the puny prince by his shoulders and slammed him down against the ice.

"I loved her more than you'll ever know!" Kristoff said furiously. And with that, something snapped in Hans's mind. He had an inkling of feelings for Anna despite his evil greed. With the strength of ten men, Hans pushed Kristoff off of him and the two fought. Kristoff was still stronger than Hans and overpowered in the struggle. All the while Olaf and Sven held each other cowering.

"I'm scared," Olaf whimpered.

"I know buddy," Olaf then said for Sven, since Kristoff was too busy beating the mess out of Hans to talk for Sven, "I've never seen him like this"

Kristoff was about to deliver a final blow to Hans's face.

"Kristoff!" a voice called, it was Elsa, "Stop! He's not worth it! He's right."

"No Elsa," Kristoff begged coming back to his senses, "he's a liar."

"My heart was too full of hate and fear," Elsa said, "I always shut her out."

She touched Anna's tiny frozen hand.

"I know what I must do," Elsa admitted. She then raised her own hand above her head and proceeded to freeze herself into solid ice. As she froze, Anna began to thaw. Elsa then disintegrated into powdery snow. Anna fell, but Kristoff caught her. Anna got to her feet.

"Elsa," Anna said, "Elsa!"

She realized as the fjord has unfroze, Elsa was a pile of snow. Anna knelt down by the un-melted snow.

"Elsa, I was so selfish," she sang, "I only thought of my own needs. If only I could've been there for you. Done what was best for you, instead of acted out of greed. I just wanted you to love me, and now you're gone. How am I gonna get throught? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

She then fell into Kristoff's arms, in tears. Kristoff held her comfortingly.

"Of course I do," a voice sang in reply. Elsa had reappeared.

"Elsa," Anna cried out happily, "how did you come back?"

"True love Anna," Elsa replied, "only love can thaw a frozen heart."

She took Anna's hand and Kristoff's hand and joined them together.

A year later, Kristoff and Anna had gotten married, by the trolls of course. Their wedding took place in the same cathedral that Elsa's coronation had taken place. Anna looked beautiful in the wedding dress that Elsa had designed. And Kristoff had cleaned up pretty nicely too, though suits weren't really his thing. During the festivities a carriage pulled up.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles would like to pay his respect to the bride and groom," a guard announced.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa said angrily

"I would like to extend my apologies to the queen, the princess, and the new prince of Arendelle," Hans said as he bowed. Elsa looked at him disgustedly.

"Remember Elsa," Anna whispered, "love and forgiveness."

"Fine," Elsa pouted, "I forgive you, Prince Hans. Now go ahead, join the fun."

And the wedding had continued. Afterwards Anna and Kristoff got into a carriage pulled by Sven with a sign the reads "Just Married"

"And they lived happily ever after," Olaf sighed.

Fade to credits.


End file.
